


Bound by Obsession

by jeromevaleska



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Jerome isn't very nice but what's new, Name-Calling, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, POV Second Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Resolved Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 22:45:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13645989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeromevaleska/pseuds/jeromevaleska
Summary: You're an intern at the GCPD and you've felt drawn to Jerome since the day you met him. You become obsessed with him, fascinated with knowing everything about him. You're just itching to learn more him, and you might just be in luck, when the ginger breaks out of Arkham and pays a visit to the GCPD.





	Bound by Obsession

You were drawn to him the second you examined the case file that was placed on your desk, courtesy of Jim Gordon. It was just a regular day being an intern at the GCPD until you found out that the innocent circus boy you met just days before was really a cold-blooded killer. 

"Why was he sent to Arkham Asylum?" you asked, even though you knew the answer, turning to glance at Jim who was sitting on a chair in front of his desk. 

"Matricide," he said matter-of-factly. "He murdered his mother and tried to act as if she died by the hands of some satanic ritual. The kid was psychotic, you should have seen the look on his face when he admitted what he did." 

"Why do you think he did what he did?" you asked, trying to learn more of what you could because you weren't present during his interrogation. You continued to read through every detail on his case file, your eyes soaking up every bit of information you could. Atop the first page was the ginger's mug-shot along with his full name printed above it, and you found yourself nearly cracking a smile at the picture, there was something strangely alluring and contagious about that unforgiving grin of his. 

"He said his mother was a nagging, drunken whore, and from the sound of things I could tell he was an abuse victim," he told you with a solemn face before he continued on. "There was just something so inhumane about this one, like he could kill anyone and not even bat an eye, so it's a huge relief that he's locked up where he can't hurt anyone." 

You closed the case file and placed it back on your desk, simply nodding at his words. "Yeah, let's hope he doesn't ever get out," you said with a small smile, and the moment the words came out you weren't even sure if you meant them, which was strange because like you said, you should be hoping that he didn't ever get out. 

Jim returned a smile your way, giving you a lingering look before he stood up from his seat. "I'm really impressed with your work, it's a pleasuring having you here," he told you before clapping a hand over your shoulder, and the simple gesture made a flush spread across your cheeks as you nodded.

"I'm just happy to be here," you replied softly as your eyes wandered up to meet his earnest stare.

"And we're happy to have you," he said before he shot you another smile and then pulled his hand away from your shoulder, walking off to speak to one of the detectives in the precinct. 

You returned to your work in front of the computer screen but you quickly found that you couldn't focus. Something – no, someone was on your mind. Your eyes darted towards the case file that remained on your desk, and you didn't know what it was but there was something about him that made you feel curious, curious in the sense that you wanted to learn everything about this criminal, which wasn't anything like the others you encountered on the job. That grin of his was captivating, and it was nothing like the way he looked when you met him the day his mother was murdered, which only made you more interested in what else he was hiding. 

At first, he was just in the back of your mind – just a curious little thought you would entertain on occasion but as days passed, and you still couldn't stop thinking about him. He had this hold on you, and no matter how hard you tried to will it away, it remained, creeping in almost every dark corner of your mind. There were even days when you felt compelled to visit him in the asylum, but you knew you shouldn't, no, that would just make the problem far worse. 

Repeatedly, you told yourself, that this obsession with the circus boy would wane, if you gave it some more time. You thought the crush you had on your mentor, Jim Gordon, would distract you from this unwelcome fixation but it served to be futile, and now you didn't even care whether he had feelings for you or not, all you cared about was if you could see the ginger again. You were an intern for the GPCD, you had to be out of your mind crazy to be enthralled by a murderer. 

You drowned yourself in work in an attempt to rid yourself of the thought of him. It never seemed to work but at least you were lying to yourself and acting as if it did. You needed a distraction because you knew you couldn't keep living like this. This desire, or whatever it was, to meet him again was getting out of control, and you had to find something to put an end to it. 

But unfortunately for you, the best thing and the worst thing happened one day. There was a breakout at Arkham Asylum, six inmates escaped, one of them being Jerome Valeska. You couldn't help feeling a little excited, it was very likely you could see him again, and you felt your skin prickle with anticipation the second you heard about it on the news. 

It only took a couple of days for him to make his way back to you, but sure enough he did. Unfortunately it meant that many police officers and your fellow colleagues fell victim to the hands of his group known as the Maniax. 

Guns were being fired left and right, bombs going off in almost every room of the precinct, there was nothing but chaos in the place you worked at, and all the while the ginger's laughter boomed in the building. You were supposed to be hiding or running off somewhere but in the midst of the mayhem, you found yourself staring at him in his police uniform from across the room and the second you did, you couldn't turn away. 

He shot an officer down before he looked back at you, his eyes meeting your gaze and locking it in place, that devilish glint in them piercing yours. He strode his way to you, laughing when he kicked one of the bloodied bodies aside so it was no longer in his way. 

"What are you staring at gorgeous? Don't you know it's rude to stare?" he asked mockingly, his head tilted to the side as his eyebrows wiggled. You nearly froze right on the spot, save for your heart pounding rapidly in your chest. Being this close to him, you felt a strange mix of fear, desire, and anticipation coursing through your veins, and your body didn't know if it could handle it all. 

"I-"

You attempted to speak after a short while but he cut you off before you were able to finish your train of thought. 

"You look familiar," he said as he looked you up and down, smirking as your body tensed up, and he took a daring step closer to take in every single one of your features. "Oh, now I know where I've seen you! In my glory days back at the circus, yeah, you were a cute little thing," he chuckled darkly. "You'd make a lovely pet, why don't you come with me, dollface?" he asked, as if you had much of a choice before he yanked your arm in a tight grip with his hand. 

You couldn't believe this was really happening, all of it didn't seem real. Firstly you didn't think you would ever see him again, secondly, you discovered that you were willingly going with him – to wherever he was taking you, thirdly he murdered the police officers you worked closely with, and fourthly he was Jerome Valeska, the last one was reason enough to tell you that this was in fact crazy, to say the least. 

He practically flung you into the passenger's seat without a care if he hurt you or not before he hopped into the driver's seat, slamming the door shut with a loud thud. He drove away from the crime scene, with you next to him. 

The car ride was short, which you were thankful for, and it wasn't long before he dragged you out of the car and into the penthouse he was staying at, then into a room that you figured was his. 

He crushed you with his weight to the door the second he shut it, and the contact made you emit a loud gasp. 

"You desire me, and don't you fucking deny it, you want me," he whispered huskily against the shell of your ear, his lips grazing the lobe and tugging sharply, earning him a throaty whimper of desperation as he ground his hips slowly against your center, allowing you to feel every hard inch of him within the confines of his trousers. A small laugh resonated from the depths of his throat. 

"Say it," he ordered in a growl. 

"I want you, I do," you admitted, and the second the words came out you felt like you were almost as bad as him, to see what he did moments before and still want him just as badly. 

"Oh I like you, you'll definitely be my little pet, you'd like that wouldn't you?" he breathed against your neck, each profound word he muttered to you sent jolts of lust straight through your body, rocking through your very core, thighs clenching with desire. He started swiping his thumb sensually across your bottom lip. 

"Yes, yes please," you told him in a breathy whisper. 

"So obedient, fuck, you're going to make me fall for you, dollface," he jeered, the pad of his thumb brushing its way inside of your mouth. You nipped at it lightly with your teeth, causing Jerome to chuckle darkly, his hot breath against your ear made you shiver, and his hips never ceased their teasing motions against you. You ran your tongue up and down on the length of his long finger, and you tried not to think how those fingers pulled the trigger on several officers just now, it was probably best if you ignored the guilt you felt so your sole focus could remain on pleasuring him. 

He brushed his hands over the back of your thighs but before you knew it, he gripped your flesh hard and quickly flipped you over, slamming you into the mattress, effectively switching your positions, and using his body to pin you down. You inhaled sharply when you landed and felt your body go on high alert while you watched Jerome stare at you intently, his eyes carefully slipping over your face, neck, and down your chest. 

"There's just something about you doll that makes me not want to play nice," he hissed. You swallowed nervously when his hips ground down against yours a lot more harshly than you were expecting, and found that you liked the feel of your hip bones pressing almost painfully against each other. He grabbed your chin in between his fingers, squeezing your jaw roughly and adding pressure to the skin as he tilted your head up so that your eyes were meeting his. "You don't mind, right?" he asked with a taunting smirk quirking at the corners of his mouth. 

You shook your head as much as his grip would allow. "No," you answered, licking your lips in anticipation. "Not at all."

"I figured as much, but I thought it would be rude not to make sure you knew exactly what you were getting into," he growled before he swept downwards and immediately crushed his lips against yours like a starved animal. His lips were pressing insistently, your teeth knocking together, and his head was tilted far to the left so that his tongue could reach as far into your mouth as it could. 

His lips and his tongue were moving so quickly that it took your body a minute or so to catch up with him. But once you did, you reached up and grabbed his hair tightly in your hands, trying to pull him even closer. He sucked your tongue into his mouth and sharply bit down on it while you lifted one of your knees to give you enough leverage to thrust your hips up higher. 

You could feel your pubic bone brushing against the buckle of his pants, and you found yourself bracing your hands on the back of his neck to try and use better angle to your advantage. 

"You're so fucking desperate for it, aren't you?" he snarled as his hips were rutting desperately against yours, and he managed to take one of your legs, pushing your thigh up as high as it would go, and pressing it to the side to open up your hips as much as possible. You could feel his erection against your panties under your skirt while he kept kissing and biting at your lips. 

He bit down on your lower lip and sucked on it hard, letting his teeth dig into the sensitive skin and pulling it into his mouth. You gasped and dropped your mouth open wider, it hurt and you loved it. You could feel the sting, but you could also feel the blood start to rush to your lips as well as to other parts of your body. 

"We are going to have so much fun together, doll," he drawled, and the dark promise in his voice made you shiver. 

He was leaving bruises on your lips, you were sure, and you merely kept your mouth open and gasped out in pleasure while he licked your swollen lips clean. 

The tip of his tongue probed your tender, swollen lips while he grabbed your shoulders, hooking your legs around the backs of his knees, and flipped himself backwards so that he was flung onto his back, letting you settle firmly on top. You pulled your blouse and bra off in one go, and he followed suit almost immediately, flinging his button-down shirt across the room in his haste and excitement. 

Your skirt was hiked up so much, it was leaving your ass and your underwear completely exposed to the open air. Jerome took full advantage of it, kneading his hands into the flesh while you laid out completely on top of him, biting along his jaw and giving him his own fair share of bruising kisses. You knew he liked it rough, so that was exactly how you were going to give it to him. 

"You've got a cute little ass, pet," he cooed. You were both panting heavily against each other's lips, almost completely breathless, and you could hear him growling in the back of his throat while he kneaded your ass. Then, out of nowhere, he let his hands smack down on your ass and forced your hips down on his own. The sound was crisp and clear and the squeal that you let out into his mouth tapered off into a throaty moan. 

He was laughing when he said, "Liked that, didn't you?" 

You hissed when his nails dug mercilessly into your skin and scratched themselves across your ass cheeks. You felt yourself grow warm at his cruel treatment of your body, and couldn't help from nodding your head in response. "Mmhm..."

He grabbed the hem of your underwear and yanked on it so that the fabric rode up and revealed more flesh. He brushed his thumbs slowly across the skin before he lifted his hands and smacked them both down on your ass, no underwear in between to cushion the blow. 

"Bad girls who willingly leave with guys like me deserve spankings, they don't deserve to be treated nicely if they have no respect for themselves," he mocked, his tone laced with venom. You accidentally bit down on Jerome's bottom lip on contact, and you keened into his mouth while your hips came forward and rubbed against the entirety of his length. 

He flinched at the sudden sensation, but laughed breathlessly in response as he brought the palm of his hand back down again, this time hitting you even harder than the last slaps, making you yelp before your hips instinctively thrust forward against him, and your core scratched deliciously into the rough fabric of his pants. 

His hands grabbed firmly underneath your thighs, picking you up, and slamming you back onto your back again. He nudged your knee to the side and then darted his eyes back at you when he ordered, "Get on your knees for me now, pet." 

He sounded so breathless and eager all at the same time, and you immediately complied. Rolling over and bringing yourself on your knees, your arms stretched out in front of you and your ass sticking up straight in the air on full display. 

"Now that's a good pet, on your knees where you belong," he purred in approval. He pulled your underwear down until it was pooled around your knees. Your fingers were digging into the sheets, and you moved back against his hands when he started smoothing his palms down over your flesh. 

He was massaging you, circling his fingertips on small spots before dragging them further down and tracing patterns into the very tops of your thighs. You felt your skin crawl in anticipation and you almost wanted to wiggle around a bit just to get his attention, but he seemed to be taking his time with something, thinking or appreciating or mulling over his next actions. It was agonizing, and you had to bite into the comforter when he started scratching down your skin again. 

"I need to mark you, that way everyone knows I claimed you, and that you only belong to me now," he rasped the words out, his throaty tone making you shudder against him. "You're my own personal pet to play with now, and I know your fucking soaked cunt loves knowing that, doesn't it?"

"Yes," you breathed and nodded your head and heard his hand slap down on your ass cheek before you felt it. It burned for a moment, and you moaned out sharply in pain when the sensation started to bloom in earnest. But after the pain, there was always a gooey, warm feeling that made you want to rub your thighs together and slip your hand in between your legs. 

"I would say you're a good girl for accepting whatever I choose to do with you, but you're not, you're bad, very bad and I fucking love how pathetic you are," he leaned in close to whisper the words in your ear hoarsely. 

You were humming in satisfaction, and you could hear him chuckling in amusement as he brought his other hand down on your neglected ass cheek. 

The smack was so loud that it bounced off the walls in the room, and you didn't even bother moaning in pain that time around. Instead, you hissed out a drawn out "yes," as you tipped your hips back so that you could lift your ass up higher. "More," you pleaded. 

"Don't you fucking ask for more, you need to be grateful for whatever and however much I give you, bitch," he hissed, and you knew it was best just to comply now that you got yourself into this mess. 

You didn't think pain would actually feel so nice, but the sting that Jerome kept leaving behind every time his hand snapped sharply against your skin just made your already sensitive nerves light up with sweet sensations, and every electric jolt of pain always melted into a warm, humming arousal that traveled straight through your entire body. 

Your noises were being muffled by the sheets of the bed, and he was muttering to himself and cursing in disbelief, sounding somewhat awed as he rubbed at your red, sore skin. 

You heard him undo the buckle of his belt and rid of his pants and underwear, tossing them aside on the floor somewhere. He started rubbing his warm, hard member along the cleft of your ass, and your body was shuddering in excitement for the girth. 

He pulled your hips against his own and moved against you as if he were slowly fucking you. "You look so pretty when your ass is all nice and red," he told you in a throaty whisper. 

You smiled at the compliment that seemingly came out of nowhere and turned your head to look behind you, and stared right at his face when you shoved your hips backward as a challenge. He merely smirked before he drummed his fingers on the small of your back and slipped off the bed. You were about to question the action before you felt him grab your hips and pull you back towards him until your knees were on the very edge of the bed. 

He was kneeling on the floor behind you, and you could feel his hot breath furling against your wet lips. You heard and felt when he inhaled sharply, and could practically feel him smelling you. Your toes were curling and uncurling in anticipation as his index finger gently traced the center of your folds. 

He kissed the bright red palm marks that were imprinted on your skin, and your legs instinctively spread open wider. He was leaving wet, open mouthed kisses while his other hand was doing its best to soothe the slight sting that was still lingering on your skin. But when he opened his mouth to place another kiss, he bit down on your flesh instead. 

Your eyes shot open and you moaned out loudly once he started sucking on the skin he bit down on. He was rolling the flesh between his teeth and sucking on it harshly, leaving you to keen in pleasure. The soreness was starting to come back, and you were actually grateful for the sensation. He was moving on to bite down on your other cheek and you couldn't help but curse loudly as you ground your hips backward. 

"Fuck, Jerome," you whimpered.

He was humming around your skin every time he left another hickey, and it sounded very much like he was enjoying a meal. Your thighs were shaking and you were absolutely soaked, something that Jerome took great advantage of when he slipped two of his fingers quickly inside of you with no trouble at all. 

A louder moan spilled from your lips when you felt his fingers pumping in and out of you, curling slightly downwards to hit that spot on your walls that he knew would make you reach your peak. 

He bit down harshly, and ran a finger over the bite marks he left behind. You could hear the wet, squelching sounds of his fingers moving in and out of your sex, and the licking, sucking, kissing noises coming from his mouth every time he left another mark on your skin. 

Your orgasm started to sneak up on you sooner than you expected, probably due to the novelty of all these sensations and the dirty excitement that was making your body run on absolute overdrive. But once you started to babble and mutter that you were about to come, his fingers immediately slid out, and he moved his mouth away with one last kiss. You growled into the mattress and slammed a fist down in frustration which made him laugh. 

You couldn't tip your hips up any further, so instead you wiggled it in his direction and looked back behind you. "Please let me finish, please, I'm begging you," you begged, the words slipping out even before you could think them through. 

He merely smacked the inside of your thigh and had you turn over onto your back. Your knees instantly fell wide open for him. 

"Not yet, pet, you've got to learn some fucking patience, and as your owner you have to obey everything I say," he growled out in your ear in a threatening tone. 

You huffed and slipped a hand in between your legs so you could start circling your clit and find your orgasm again. You were arching off the bed and swirling your wetness over your folds before he reached for both of your wrists, and pinned them tightly onto the mattress above your head. 

"Oh no you fucking don't, test me one more fucking time and I'm going to throw you out the window," he sputtered, venom dripping from every word, and you knew he was serious. 

"Okay, okay, I'll be good," you whined, circling your hips around in frustration. 

"Damn right, you will be," he growled, and he pulled on your wrists, making you shimmy your way up the bed until your head was nestled into the pillows. He leaned down and bit into your collarbone, making you yelp out in pain before he started sucking, making loud, lewd noises as he went, and peppering a couple of more hickeys along your neck. "Be patient, and I may let you come." 

He buried his face in your neck and bit down on your skin to show how he wasn't very pleased with you. You moaned out and wrapped your legs around his hips, shoving him towards you as he left violent bites and bruises all over your skin. He moved his hips forward, letting the shaft of his cock slide over your slit, acting as if he were about to push inside you before moving away. The bites and hickeys he left on your skin were immediately turning blue with splotches of red shining through where the blood was pooling close to the surface. But you were loving the attention and groaning into his ears every time he found a new spot. 

You were squeezing your legs tighter into him and slamming your hips into his so you could feel his length against you. 

"Please fuck me, please, I'll do anything," you whined, hoping if you begged that he would listen to you. His hands were still clenching around your wrists, and you were wiggling your fingers to try and convince him to let your hands go so that you could touch him. But when you tugged against his grip, he merely knocked his forehead against yours, breathed out a calming breath, and pushed all the way inside of you with no warning. 

"Fuck," he paused to let out a strained grunt. "You fucking happy now, pet?" 

The stretch was a little bit too much too quick, and you hissed at the feeling of his large girth opening you up. 

"Yes!" you whimpered softly. 

He leaned on your wrists and used the leverage to thrust back inside of you sharply, making you shout out and hum in contentment at the feeling of him rigid and warm inside of you. He only gave you a few sparse seconds to adjust to his size before he started thrusting into you in earnest. 

He switched your wrists into one of his hands and used the other to hold your hips steady while he pistoned out of you with such a feverish amount of strength and speed. He wasn't wasting time with build up or gentleness or patience, and it was exactly how you pictured sex with him would be like. He was slamming into you so hard that your entire body was jerking up on the bed every time your hips met. 

Your hipbones were smacking against his, and you knew that it was going to leave so many bruises in the morning but you didn't care, in fact you loved that he marked you. 

You wanted to touch him so bad that you could feel yourself falling apart at the thought. He was gasping your name into your ears, biting down on your neck, and digging his nails into your hips, and you wanted nothing more than to put your own marks on him but you didn't think he would allow you. 

"I want to see you fuck yourself on my cock," he said gruffly, and you knew what that meant. He pulled himself out of your tight heat and flipped both of you over so that he was laid out on his back on the other side of the bed. He allowed you to slip on top of his lap, and you reached out to hold onto the headboard. 

You were quick to sink down onto his cock, and started bouncing on him frantically the second he was inside of you again. He leaned his head back against the pillows, and you used the headboard as leverage to help you pick up enough speed and use enough strength to make him moan again and again. You were able to pull him so deep inside of you, and took great pleasure in swirling your hips around in circles and watching his mouth fall open at the sensation. 

You were leaning your torso down low near his mouth, and it left enough distance to reach his head up and close his lips around one of your nipples. He bit down on one and then did the same to the other, rolling the nub around in his mouth, making your rhythm falter as you moaned through the feeling. 

"Keep going, pet, don't stop now," he hissed out. He was sucking, biting, licking, kissing, and making your nipples red, hard, and raw. His neck was craning and he was working his mouth so well against your skin that it you felt like you were feeling too many things at once. You didn't think you would be able to last long at this rate. 

You were squeezing your walls around his cock, trying to make him fall apart along with you, but you were getting to that desperate point where you were feeling so much pleasure, you didn't know what to do with your hands and you wanted to grab and pull at something. Your hands dropped from the headboard, and you meant to plant them on his chest but instead they came down right on the small dip where his neck ended and his shoulders began. 

Your fingers were curled gently around the base of his neck, and he gasped at the feel of your hands there, momentarily stopping the movement of his hips that were previously slamming up back into you. You lifted a brow and moved your hands up so that they were ever so gently wrapped around his neck. 

He inhaled sharply and grinned brilliantly at the bold move, and you thought that was your cue to carefully tighten your grip around his neck. You were intimately aware of how much strength and pressure was needed to do damage, and you were very attentive to only apply just enough to make it feel dangerous and make the excitement and adrenaline rush pleasantly through his body. 

You started moving your hips again, keeping your hands squeezed gently around his throat, and his moans and hums of satisfaction were vibrating through your palms. You were learning so much today, how to behave, what to do, what not to do, and that Jerome didn't mind some choking mixed in with his sex (not that you could say you were surprised). His hips rose to meet your every thrust, and he was quick to get a frantic, wild pace going again. 

The sight of him staring up at you with those hungry and lustful eyes made you groan aloud and made your core throb with excitement. You could feel your orgasm approaching, and you let your fingers squeeze just a little tighter around his airways as you tipped your head back and screamed through the sudden rush of pleasure that washed through you. He was moaning breathlessly, letting his hands come back to your hips and thrusting himself upwards while your body was still going through the strong waves of pleasure. 

You kept grinding down on his cock while the last remnants of your orgasm faded away, leaving you oversensitive in a way that was more pleasure than you could have ever thought possible. It didn't take long before he slammed your hips down on his hard with both of his hands and grunted out loudly once he spilled himself inside of you. 

He was groaning and hissing into the air, and you didn't think you had ever seen something that erotic in your life. His come was still pumping into you when you collapsed forward and laid out on top of his chest, letting your cheek rest against his shoulder. He gave himself a moment to catch his breath and while you were still doing the same, he pushed you away from his body with a laugh before he slipped off the bed to dress himself back in his clothes. You rolled around before you came to a stop, and let out a whine in protest. 

He just finished zipping his pants and fastening his button in place before he whistled. "You're a lot of fun, dollface, and as much as I'd like to stay and cuddle, I still have some unfinished business to attend to," he cackled before he returned to you and left a kiss on one of the many marks on your neck. "Be ready for me when I come back, pet." 

Your lips curved into a tired, weak smile as you nodded your head in response to that. 

Being with Jerome was going to be so much more fun than being an intern at the GCPD.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope ya'll enjoy! ;) I appreciate comments and feedback! xoxo


End file.
